L'amour
by Ryn-s
Summary: "L'amour est l'immortalité. Et, je veux être avec vous avec l'amour éternel. – Cinta itu abadi. Dan, aku ingin abadi bersamamu dengan cinta." COMPLETE..! and NOT YAOI XD .. Happy RnR
1. Prince of Ice

.. Amour : Prince of Ice ..

By: Me.. ^^

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: ****Not Yaoi!,**** AU. Maybe, OOC, typo (s).**

_**I don't know, this can be called **_**"Multiple-Parthners"**_** or not**_**, ^^v, **

_**there are (probably quite a lot) the French language here..**_

–_artinya akan ada diakhir fict ._–**, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

..ryns..

.

.

Bulan purnama telah muncul, menandakan bahwa sekarang telah memasuki pertengahan bulan. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir bergantikan musim dingin yang mengasyikan, setidaknya untuk seorang gadis Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki, sangat menyukai musim dingin. Disaat musim itulah Nii-sama –Byakuya Kuchiki akan pulang dari rutinitas kerjanya di luar negeri untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Satu-satunya keluarga yang Rukia miliki sekarang.

Berniat menghubungi Nii-sama, Rukia mengaktifkan koneksi internet pada laptop miliknya. Alih-alih menanyakan kabar sang kakak, Rukia membuka inbox asing yang tertera pada e-mailnya, penasaran.

"Prince of Ice?" dahinya mengeryit. Nama yang aneh, malah terekesan norak sekali, pikir Rukia ketika melihat nama si pengirim e-mail.

.

.

.

**Pearl et moi**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_Pearl S. Buck a déclaré,_

_La personne qui essaie de vivre seul ne réussira pas en tant qu'être humain. Son cœur se dessèche si elle ne répond pas à un autre coeur. Son esprit se rétracte et s'éloigne s'il n'entend que les échos de ses propres pensées et ne trouve aucune autre inspiration._

_mais je l'ai dit,_

_J'ai essayé de vivre seul ne réussira pas en tant qu'être humain. Mon cœur flétri si vous n'avez pas répondu à cette. Mon esprit se rétracte et s'éloigne si ce n'est que d'entendre l'écho de mes propres pensées et ne pas vous trouver._

_Je t'aime_

.

.

.

Rukia benar-benar terkejut, bingung. Memang Rukia tidak tahu arti dari e-mail yang dikirim orang-yang-tidak-dikenal-nya-yang-jelas-jelas-seorang-pria itu. Tetapi, Rukia tidak harus tahu arti seluruh e-mail itu atau khursus berbahasa Perancis dahulu untuk mengetahui atau mungkin lebih tepat memahami arti kata paling akhir pada e-mail itu. _Je t'aime_.

"Aku cinta kamu? Yang benar saja?" ucap Rukia nyaris berteriak.

..ryns..

Saat ini jam olahraga untuk kelas 2-1 SMU Karakura, para siswa sedang pemanasan untuk pengambilan nilai tanding basket yang terbagi dalam 2 tim. Sedangkan para siswi masih duduk di pinggir lapangan basket indoor untuk menunggu giliran.

Ichigo mendribble bola dengan maksud nantinya akan diberikan pada Hitsugaya sebagai umpan. Tetapi, dilihatnya sang target malah sedang asyik melamun di tengah lapangan dengan mata menatap lurus kepinggir tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"WOII..!"

PLUK..

Beruntung Hitsugaya memiliki reflex yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, kalau tidak pasti Hitsugaya akan mendapakan first kiss-nya dari bola basket. Dan, beruntung Hitsugaya memiliki reflex yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, kalau tidak Ichigo harus siap mendapat ribuan ciuman tangan dari fans Hitsugaya yang mengetahui kalau bola basket merebut first kiss-nya akibat ulah Ichigo. Ma'lum Hitsugaya terkenal sangat… imut.

"Apa?" Ucap Hitsugaya tak suka.

"Pemanasan bukan melamun..!" perintah Ichigo, Hitsugaya pun hanya berdecak sebal dan melanjutkan pemanasanya. Padahal kapten tim disini adalah Hitsugaya, tetapi yang _nge-boss_ malah Ichigo.

.

.

.

Rukia masih menunggu giliran pengambilan nilai setelah tim laki-laki nanti selesai, di pinggir lapangan basket indoor. Sebenarnya, Rukia ingin sekali bercerita pada Momo Hinamori sahabatnya atau mungkin satu-satunya sahabat yang berada di sebelahnya ini tentang e-mail yang didapatnya dari orang-yang-tidak-dikenal-nya-yang-jelas-jelas-seorang-pria tadi malam. Tapi, sepertinya Momo sedang asyik bersama Kira Izuru –kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sibuk terbar pesona pada Momo, –yang mungkin hanya perasaan Rukia saja, karena sedari tadi Kira nyatanya sibuk pemanasan dan hanya Momo saja yang heboh.

Rukia yang akhirnya memilih melihat para siswa pemanasan tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu pada sepasang turquoise indah yang berdiam di tengah lapangan. Cukup lama bertegur pandang, hingga..

"Kyaaaa…! Hitsugaya-kun melihat kearah kita, Rukia! Kami-sama sungguh matanya indah sekali~ andai saja aku jadi pacarnya. Itu lihat, Hitsugaya-kun cool _banget_! Astaga Rukia!" Momo yang sedari tadi heboh dengan Kira, sekarang beralih pada Hitsugaya. _Please _Momo.

"Momo, kau 'kan sudah punya Kira?" tanya Rukia tak habis pikir.

"Yaaah, tapi Ru. Hitsugaya-kun nyatanya memang lebih-lebih dari Kira. Terserah lebih apanya." Ucap Momo yang tetap heboh, pada akhirnya dia melambaikan tangan lagi pada Kira yang saat ini sudah waktunya tanding.

"Tapi, dia tidak lebih tinggi dari Kira." Ucap Rukia datar dan Momo tidak begitu peduli. Dia telah kembali lagi pada jalan yang lurus, yaitu _cheerleader_ tunggal Kira, hanya saja kurang pom-pomnya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou

Benar juga apa yang dibilang Momo, bahwa dia memang lebih-lebih dari Kira. Kecuali lebih tinggi, tentu saja. Dan, lebih-lebih dari siswa lain di sekolah ini. Pintar, tampan, kata kebanyakan orang juga dia kaya, tapi sayang pendek, emm.. setidaknya dia masih lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari Rukia. Sempurna. Kemudian.. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, _"Apa coba aku malah mikirin dia?"_

Tapi, memang Hitsugaya itu orangnya keren, _cool_, dingin, seperti es di kutub. Tiba-tiba Rukia tersentak, teringat akan sesuatu. Mungkinkah? Pikirnya.

"Mo..Momo, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Rukia dengan pandangan lurus menatap Hitsugaya yang sedang mencoba mencetak point. Masuk! Seketika tepuk tangan penonton yang nyatanya hanya siswi 2-1 bergema di dalam lapangan basket indoor.

"Apa, Rukia?"

"Aku ingin berbicara di perpustakaan saat istirhat nanti." Momo mengangguk paham. Kini giliran tim siswi yang mengambil nilai. Dilihat Rukia, Ichigo memberikan _toast-nya_pada Hitsugaya. Tak sengaja mata Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia yang segera beralih karena diseret Momo ke lapangan.

..ryns..

Perpustakaan sepi saat jam istirahat, para siswa dan siswi lebih memilih ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Sebenarnya, Momo juga enggan ke perpustakaan. Dia ingin makan bersama Kira, tapi apa boleh buat Momo telah meng-iya-kan ucapan Rukia tadi. Setidaknya masih ada istirahat kedua untuk makan siang bersama Kira, Rukia janji nanti dia tidak akan ikut bergabung seperti biasanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Momo yang masih penasaran dengan maksud Rukia membawanya kesini. Rukia tidak mejawab, dia malah menyalakan komputer yang memang tersedia di perpustakaan dan menghubungkannya ke internet, disini sarangnya _wifi_ gratis, milik sekolah tentu saja.

"Ini baca." Sekalinya berbicara, Momo malah disuruh membaca e-mail tidak jelas pakai bahasa planet entah dari mana.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Momo bingung.

"E-mail." Seketika Momo memasang tatapan membunuh pada Rukia, anak SD juga tahu itu e-mail. "Dari orang yang tidakku kenal. Tapi, yang pasti dia itu pria, aku juga tidak mengerti arti e-mail itu. Itu bahasa Perancis." Lanjut Rukia cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tahu dari mana kalau dia, pria? Kamu _ngarep_ yaa?" ucap Momo sambil menujuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"Ihh, kamu kenapa lagi? Jelas-jelas nama e-mailnya dia itu Prince of Ice. Pangeran Es, Momo." Ucap Rukia gemas, Momo hanya _nyegir_ kuda. "Tapi, dia bilang kalau dia cinta padaku."

"APA?" Momo sepertinya lupa peraturan perpustakaan yang dilarang berisik. "Serius?" ucap Momo yang kali ini dengan nada penasaran.

Rukia menujuk kata terkhir yang ada pada monitor. "Je t'aime. Artinya 'aku cinta kamu'."

BRAAKK..

Tepat setelah Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di belakang mereka berdua ternyata ada seorang siswa yang terjatuh membawa buku-buku yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu banyak. Rukia dan Momo segera menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia, Momo membantu mengambilkan buku ynag berserakan.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. A..aku ha..hanya..hanya tersandung kaki meja. Permisi." Baru tiga langkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi. "Terima kasih." Mengambil bukunya yang masih berada di tangan Momo.

"Sama-sama Ichigo." Jawab Momo riang, kemudian tersenyum jahil pada Rukia yang masih menatap Ichigo menjauh.

"Ichigo suka padamu."

"HAH?" mungkin sekarang Rukia yang lupa peraturan perpustakaan kalau dilarang berisik.

Momo reflex menutup telinganya, dia tidak mau pergi ke dokter THT. "Santai saja, Rukia!" gerutu Momo.

"Jangan suka asal ambil statement _dong_, Momo..!"

"Ichigo gugup sekali saat kamu tolong, tangannya gemetar. Ingat, gugup itu tanda cinta.!" Ucap Momo sok bijak.

"Jadi, jika ada orang lapar sudah gemetaran lalu aku tolong tandanya dia suka padaku? Lalu, jika ada seseorang yang gugup di depan kelas tandanya dia sedang suka dengan siapa?"

"Rukiaaaaaaa.. aku serius tahu!" ucap Momo yang akhirnya cemberut.

"Aku juga."

..ryns..

Malam ini seminggu sudah e-mail itu bertengger di inbox e-mail Rukia. Sebenarnya Rukia selalu mencoba membuka e-mail setiap malam yang dia pikir akan ada lagi e-mail yang sejenis. Bukan berarti Rukia mengharapkannya, tapi Rukia hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini e-mail sungguhan untuknya atau hanya e-mail salah kirim. Nyatanya hingga sabtu malam kemarin belum ada lagi e-mail yang masuk.

Mungkin memang e-mail salah kirim. Sekarang Rukia ingin mencoba mengirim e-mail untuk Nii-sama, karena hanya setiap minggu malam-lah Nii-sama memiliki waktu. Namun, sepertinya mengirim e-mail untuk Nii-sama akan batal lagi. Dan, Mungkin memang benar e-mail _itu_ untuk Rukia.

2 e-mail baru dari Prince of Ice. Rukia membelakan matanya. "Dua?" pada akhirnya Rukia memutuskan membuka inbox paling atas, atau e-mail kedua yang dikirim orang-yang-tidak-dikenal-nya-yang-jelas-jelas-seorang-pria itu.

.

.

.

**Aku**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_Mungkin kamu bingung dengan siapa aku._

_Mungkin kamu risih dengan e-mailku._

_Tapi.._

_Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa.._

_Aku satu sekolah denganmu_

_Aku satu kelas denganmu_

_Dan,_

_Aku melihatmu,_

_di lapangan basket._

_Aku hanya gugup denganmu._

_Maafkan aku, jika aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin menyukaimu._

.

.

.

Pesan ini cukup membuat Rukia membatu beberapa menit. "Dasar, pria tidak memiliki tata krama terhadap wanita..! tidak tahukah kalau perbuatannya ini sungguh sangat tidak sopan?" gerutu Rukia, meski begitu dia tetap membuka e-mail selanjutnya atau e-mail pertama yang dikirim orang-yang-tidak-dikenal-nya-yang-jelas-jelas-seorang-pria itu.

.

.

.

**Mignon et moi**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_Mignon McLaughlin a dit,_

_Dans l'arithmétique de l'amour, un plus un égale tout et deux moins un égale rien._

_mais je l'ai dit,_

_Dans l'arithmétique de l'amour est le mien, je vous ajoute comme pour tout, et je vous avez réduit à rien._

_Je t'aime_

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi berbahasa Perancis, yang tentu saja Rukia hanya mengerti satu kata dalam e-mail itu. Rukia tidak begitu baik dalam hubungan pertemanan, terbukti sedikit orang yang dekat dengannya. Jadi, cukup mustahil kalau sekarang Rukia memiliki _secret admirer_. Baik, memang tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kalian berpikir begitu.

Malam ini Rukia tertidur dengan banyak tanda tanya. Apa maksud dari e-mail itu? Siapa Pearl? Siapa Mignon? Atau yang lebih penting, siapa Prince of Ice? Orang-yang-tidak-dikenal-nya-yang-jelas-jelas-seorang-pria-itu. Dan juga, lebih banyak berharap kalau itu hanya e-mail nyasar alamat, yang tentu saja sangat kecil kemungkinan.

..ryns..

Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah Bahasa Jepang, Unohana-sensei sedang mengikuti seminar di luar kota. Maka sebab itu siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 ditugaskan menulis essay tentang lingkungan minimal 1000 kata. Saat Ichigo berbalik menghadap Renji dibelakangnya yang bermaksud untuk meminjam pensil, tak sengaja Ichigo menangkap tatapan Rukia yang tentu saja bukan sedang menatapnya melainkan, seseorang di sebelah Ichigo. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Apakah kau menyukai Rukia, Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo

Tentu saja dengan dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu dan secara tiba-tiba pula, Hitsugaya langsung menatap Ichigo, bingung dengan maksudnya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Rukia memperhatikanmu sedari tadi."

"Kuchiki memperhatikanku sedari tadi." Ulang Hitsugaya dengan penekanan namun pelan.

"Yaahh, tidak menutupi kemungkinan kalau kamu juga memperhatikannya 'kan?" jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Saat di lapangan basket dan saat kita di taman kanak-kanak dahulu." Hitsugaya tidak membalasnya, dia memilih melanjutkan essay-nya yang tertunda.

"Kau belum berubah ya, Toushirou?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggeleng.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Rukia memperhatikan Hitsugaya karena dia telah curiga kepada cowok itu. Tadi malam setelah sebelumnya minggu lalu ada 2 e-mail yang masuk, kembali ada satu e-mail masuk lagi. Kini Rukia mengerti kalau e-mail itu akan datang setiap minggu malam.

**Disraeli et moi**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_Disraeli a dit,_

_Nous sommes tous nés pour l'amour, c'est un principe._

_mais je l'ai dit,_

_Je suis né pour t'aimer, il est un principe._

_Je t'aime_

Rukia yang sepertinya sudah mulai mempelajari sedikit bahasa Perancis itu –terpaksa mempelajari sebenarnya, telah sedikit mengerti arti e-mail yang terkirim kepadanya selama kurang lebih hampir sebulan ini. Dan ternyata, isinya sungguh gombal sekali. Maka itulah Rukia masih tidak yakin kalau yang mengirim e-mail itu adalah Hitsugaya, sesuai dengan feeling-nya selama ini. Tapi, Hitsugaya _menggombal_? Yang benar saja? Dia masih begitu polos.

Tapi, kalau memang benar itu Hitsugaya. Tentu saja Rukia _mungkin_ senang, dia begitu menyukai sepasang turquoise yang indah itu sata pertama kali melihatnya dan _mungkin juga _ pemiliknya.

"Kau memperhatikan Ichigo ya?" ucap Momo di sebelahnya tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hitsugaya.

Haduh, anak ini masih saja mengira kalau Ichigo suka padanya. "Bukan." Jawab Rukia sekedarnya.

"Ichigo tadi melihatmu lho! Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar suka padamu." Ujar Momo masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa iya?" tanya Rukia lesu.

Momo mengangguk semangat. "80 %." Jawabnya. Jadi, sekarang Rukia harus memilih antara Hitsugaya atau Ichigo? Kami-sama yang benar saja? Tangan Rukia bergerak menutup mukanya.

"Ihh, cepat selesaikan essay milikmu, Rukia..!" Ucap Momo, tumben sekali. Kini entah mengapa jadi Rukia yang malas untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Iya."

..ryns..

Pulang sekolah rencananya Rukia ingin berbicara dengan Hitsugaya, berdua, di atap sekolah. Tapi, salahnya Rukia belum membuat janji pada Hitsugaya tadi. Padahal ada kesempataan saat istirahat kedua berlangsung. Dan, itu Hitsugaya telah keluar kelas. Dimohon ini jangan gagal.

"HITSU…"

"Maaf, Kuchiki. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh kebelakang yang anehnya Hitsugaya tahu kalau Rukia yang memanggilnya padahal Rukia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"..gaya-san." Dan, akhirnya gagal. "Huft..!"

Momo datang menyusul dari dalam kelas. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Rukia menggeleng "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Hitsugaya-san."

"Eh..? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Momo penuh selidik.

"_Momo, kamu itu _kepo _sekali _sih_?"_ ujar Rukia dalam hati.. "Enghh.. ituu…."

"Wah, Ichigo!" Momo langsung saja ingin pergi kalau tidak segera Rukia tarik.

"Eh…! Mau apa?"

"Mau tanya _dong_.." ucap Momo berusaha lari lagi.

Rukia mempererat cengkramannya. "Tanya apa?" sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya _kepo_..?

"Dia benar suka denganmu atau tidak."

"Jangaaaannn…!" semakin kencang saja cengkraman Rukia, repot memang punya sahabat satu yang sifatnya seperti Momo. Rukia tidak habis pikir kalau ada sepuluh Momo Hinamori di Jepang, NO!

"Rukia lepas..! sakitt…" sekarang layaknya adegan penculikan difilm-film. "Lagi pula kenapa, aku tidak boleh tanya? Memang kamu mau digantung seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang sedang digantung _sih_, Momo. Yang ada, sekarang aku yang nafsu mau culik kamu." Momo memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ahh.. Selamat siang, Kira-san." Kilah Rukia, segera saja dirinya melepas cengkramannya pada Momo dan kabur.

"Rukia pembohong..! Kira 'kan sedang izin sakit tahuuuu..!" teriak Momo dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Rukia sudah belari ke ujung lorong.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Mo…" BRUKK…! Rukia menabrak seseorang.

"I..Ichigo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri, yang nyatanya Rukia menubruk Ichigo dari belakang, malang Ichigo.

"Ti…tidak.. ma..maaf..maafkan aku.. Rukia.. Aku duluan." Segera saja Ichigo melesat pergi.

Dari kejauhan Momo tersenyum puas. "NAH KAN KENA KARMA YA..!"

..ryns..

Seseorang, laki-laki. Sedang asyik menuliskan e-mail rutinnya setiap minggu malam di kamar ini. Dan, kali ini isi e-mailnya adalah..

**Amour**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_L'amour est l'immortalité. Et, je veux être avec vous avec l'amour éternel._

_Je t'aime_

**Sent..!**

..ryns..

Cukup sudah, Rukia bertekad esok pagi atau lebih baik pulang sekolah saja. Dia harus berbicara dengan Hitsugaya, harus! Reaksi Momo –yang sedang menginap di rumahnya- membaca e-mail ini setelah diberi tahu artinya oleh Rukia –oh ya sekarang Rukia benar-benar mengerti bahasa Perancis, malah mengatupkan kedua tangan seraya berucap…

"So sweet..~"

"_L'amour est l'immortalité. Et, je veux être avec vous avec l'amour éternel. _–

_Cinta itu abadi. Dan, aku ingin abadi bersamamu dengan cinta."_

So sweet apanya? Ini _sih_ gombal _gak pake bo'ong_..

"Memang kamu sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Momo

"Belum, tapi ada satu orang yang aku curigai."

"Siapa?" tanya Momo seperti biasa penasaran.

"Hitsugaya-san."

"WHAT..?"

.

.

.

Selepas bel tanda pulang berdering, Rukia cepat-cepat membereskan alat tulisnya. Ternyata tekadnya memang tidak bisa diubah. Kali ini Rukia tidak ingin _kehilangan_ Hitsugaya kembali. Momo tidak ikut besamanya, katanya ingin menjenguk Kira di rumah sakit. Untunglah, atau mungkin tidak juga. Hitsugaya bersama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Baik, tidak apa. Hal ini juga bisa menambah kebenaran baru, tentu saja.

"Hitsugaya-san..!" Panggil Rukia sambil setangah berlari. "Hitsugaya-san, maaf mengganggu waktumu sebentar. Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanya Rukia.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baik, disini saja."

"Di..disini?" yang benar saja, mereka sedang ada di daerah parkir mobil, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk singkat. "Baik, kita langsung saja." Rukia menarik nafas sejenak. "A..apakah.. Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"_HAH?"_ Tentu saja, ini diucapkan di dalam hati, kalau tidak image _cool_ seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou bisa rusak. Sedangkan reaksi luarnya hanya membelakan mata tidak terlalu besar kemudian mengeryit. Iya, walaupun Rukia mengatakannya dengan cepat tetap saja Hitsugaya dapat mendengarnya. _"Ini semacam pertanyaan cinta atau apa?"_ tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Bukan..! bukan maksudku mengajakmu berpacaran atau berkencan atau apapun itu. tetapi e-mail, e-mail itu.. emm Prince of Ice?" Rukia menjelaskan dengan gugup, teringat perkataan Momo kalau "_Gugup itu tanda cinta"_ tetapi disaat seperti ini seharusnya tidak usah mengingat Momo..! Namun, sekarang malah Ichigo yang terlihat membelakan matanya dan gugup.

"E-mail?" tanya Histugaya bingung yang membuat Rukia juga semakin bingung.

"Jadi.. bukan Hitsugaya-san pengirimnya? Lalu.."

"Engh.. se..sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku pengirimnya." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"A.. Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Sungguh ini adalah kejutan luar biasa.

Rukia membelakan matanya, tidak menyangka "Tapi.. Nama.. Prince of Ice?" Ucap Rukia yang sekarang bukan hanya gugup lagi tetapi sudah tergagap.

"Itu, itu.. Karena ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi Pangeran Es untuk Putri Salju sepertimu, Rukia. Yaitu..." belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rukia telah berlari meninggalkan mereka. "RUKIA..!"

.

.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaan. Jadi, selama ini pendapat Momo tentang Ichigo itu benar?

Ichigo suka (?) Rukia dan Rukia suka (?) Hitsugaya.

.. To Be Continued ..

* * *

Lagi-lagi dimohon jangan lihat judul, pelase? Hhi ^^v

Saya sadar romance-nya kurang banget…! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Masuk Friendship saja juga tidak mungkin.

Tolong ma'lumi.. ini jujur saja, bisa dibilang _**romance**_** pertama** saya, ^^v

Berharap readers bersedia me**review** FanFict ini :D

Ini dijadikan twoshot karena terlalu panjang saja, dan mungkin akan diupdate berselang hanya beberapa hari, _**Mungkin **_lho yaa.

* * *

Oh ya.. ini arti dari bahasa Perancis di atas, silakan dibaca.. :) (_translatornya amatiran jadi _Gomen_ kalau sedikit tidak nyambung ^^v_)

- Pearl S. Buck a déclaré,

La personne qui essaie de vivre seul ne réussira pas en tant qu'être humain. Son cœur se dessèche si elle ne répond pas à un autre coeur. Son esprit se rétracte et s'éloigne s'il n'entend que les échos de ses propres pensées et ne trouve aucune autre inspiration.

mais je l'ai dit,

J'ai essayé de vivre seul ne réussira pas en tant qu'être humain. Mon cœur flétri si vous n'avez pas répondu à cette. Mon esprit se rétracte et s'éloigne si ce n'est que d'entendre l'écho de mes propres pensées et ne pas vous trouver.

(_Pearl S. Buck mengatakan,_

_Orang yang mencoba hidup sendiri tidak akan berhasil sebagai manusia. Hatinya layu jika tidak menjawab lain hati. Pikirannya menyusut jauh jika ia mendengar hanya gema pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menemukan inspirasi lain._

_Tapi, kataku,_

_Aku mencoba untuk hidup sendiri tidak akan berhasil sebagai manusia. Hatiku layu jika kamu tidak menjawab ini. Pikiranku menyusut jauh jika hanya mendengar gema dari pikiran diriku sendiri dan tidak menemukanmu_.)

- Mignon McLaughlin a dit,

Dans l'arithmétique de l'amour, un plus un égale tout et deux moins un égale rien.

mais je l'ai dit,

Dans l'arithmétique de l'amour est le mien, je vous ajoute comme pour tout, et je vous avez réduit à rien.

(_Mignon McLaughlin mengatakan,_

_Dalam aritmatika cinta, satu ditambah satu sama dengan segalanya dan dua dikurangi satu sama dengan apa-apa._

_Tapi kataku,_

_Dalam aritmatika cinta milikku, aku ditambah kamu sama dengan segalanya, dan aku dikurangi kamu sama dengan apa-apa_.)

- Disraeli a dit,

Nous sommes tous nés pour l'amour, c'est un principe.

mais je l'ai dit,

Je suis né pour t'aimer, il est un principe

(_Disraeli mengatakan,_

_Kita semua dilahirkan karena cinta, itu prinsisp._

_Tapi kataku,_

_Aku lahir untuk mencintaimu, itu prinsip_.)

* * *

Nahh.. maka dari itu tidak salah kalau ini dibilang kalimat gombal _gak pake bo'ong_ ^^v

Sampai jumpa di chapter akhir..

Dan..

**^^ . Review Please. ^^**

_-..Salam Ryn-s ..-_


	2. Je t'aime trop

.. Amour : Je t'aime trop ..

By: Me.. ^^

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: ****Not Yaoi!,**** AU. Maybe, OOC, typo (s).**

_**I don't know, this can be called **_**"Multiple-Parthners"**_** or not**_**, ^^v, **

_**there is little French here **_–_artinya akan ada di akhir fict ._–**, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

..ryns..

.

.

_"E-mail?" _

"_Jadi.. bukan Hitsugaya-san pengirimnya? Lalu.."_

_ "Engh.. se..sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku pengirimnya." _

.

.

.

Dari awal Rukia memang tidak yakin kalau Hitsugaya-lah pengirimnya. Seperti dikatakan sebelumnya kalau Hitsugaya _masih_ terlalu polos, dan dengan image cool-nya menggombal? Kali ini kata 'mustahil' dapat dipakai. Tentu saja, mana mungkin?

Tapi kalau dilihat isi e-mail kedua ditambah juga nama si-pengirim-e-mail-yang-nyatanya-adalah-Ichigo. Prince of Ice. Tidak salah kalau Rukia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Ichigo-lah pengirimnya. _Ichigo is not cool,_ menurut Rukia. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menjadi Pangeran Es?

…

**Aku**

From : Prince of Ice

To : Ru_kia

_Mungkin kamu bingung dengan siapa aku._

_Mungkin kamu risih dengan e-mailku._

_Tapi.._

_Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa.._

_Aku satu sekolah denganmu_

_Aku satu kelas denganmu_

_Dan,_

_Aku melihatmu,_

_di lapangan basket._

_Aku hanya gugup denganmu._

_Maafkan aku, jika aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin menyukaimu._

…

Tapi kalau soal menggombal, Ichigo memang sangat tidak bisa diragukan. Dia sering sekali –selalu tebar pesona kesetiap siswi di sekolah, dan yaah.. dia gugup hanya dengan Rukia. Kenyataan yang miris. Dan, tidak salah juga soal lapangan basket. Dia memang melihat Rukia di sana.

.

.

.

"Lain kali, kamu memang harus mendengarkan kata sahabat baikmu, Rukia..!" Momo heboh sekali saat Rukia memberi tahu tentang 'tragedi pulang sekolah' tadi. Segera saja dari rumah sakit, Momo bergegas ke Mansion Kuchiki. "Apa aku bilang, Ichigo suka padamu..! feelingku tidak salah 'kan?"

"Ichigo bilang, dia yang mengirim e-mail itu padaku. Bukan dia suka padaku!" kilah Rukia. Sepertinya salah dia curhat pada Momo, kalau pada akhirnya hanya digoda terus-manerus. Tapi, memang mau dengan siapa lagi?

"Ichigo tulis di e-mailnya '_Je t'aime_'. Memang aku tidak tahu artinya. Tapi, kamu pernah bilang kalau arti kata itu adalah.. Aku cinta kamu. Nah, mau apa lagi?"

Rukia diam dan hanya memeluk boneka Chappy di kasurnya. Momo dengan semangat berucap "Sudah, diterima saja..!"

"HAH?"

..ryns..

.

.

.

Hitsugaya tak habis pikir kalau sahabatnya dapat berbuat segila itu. ternyata Ichigo benar melakukan candaannya saat di rumah Hitsugaya beberapa bulan lalu. Menerror Rukia dengan e-mailnya.

Hitsugaya tahu kalau Ichigo sebenarnya bermaksud baik, tapi tentu saja itu sama sekali sangat sungguh tidak dapat dikatakan perlakukan sopan santun atau romantis atau apapun itu terhadap wanita. Dan, membuat orang lain –lebih tepat sahabat sendiri jadi tersangkanya. Great!

"Toushirou maafkan aku, ya?" rengeknya saat pulang sekolah. "Serius..! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang mungkin sedang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Memang yang sedang ku pikirkan sekarang apa?" tanya Hitsugaya, seperti biasa cool_._

"Entahlah.. mungkin, batu, kapak, gergaji atau apapun untuk membunuhku. Aku tahu kamu sesadis itu."

Hitsugaya berhenti melangkah dan tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya, dia berucap. "Kamu memang benar-benar ingin aku berpikir seperti itu ya, Kurosaki?" Horror sekali. Ichigo mengajak perang sepertinya.

"Ten..tentu saja tidak." Ichigo jadi gugup sungguhan "Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya sambil _nyegir_ kuda. "Engh.. Toushiro. Aku punya pelajaran yang mungkin berguna untukmu nanti."

"Hn?" Hitsugaya mengeryit.

"Mari ke rumahku, kita _belajar_ bersama." Rangkul Ichigo. Tidak perlu ditanya, sebenarnya Hitsugaya sangat meragukan hal ini.

..ryns..

Malam ini Rukia tidak dapat tidur, padahal sedari tadi sudah mendengarkan musik. Rukia biasa kalau tidak dapat tidur, mendengarkan musik dahulu dan dia akan tidur dengan sendirinya dan musik akan berhenti setelah 3 jam.

Alih-alih suara musik yang terngiang di kepalanya, ini yang terdengar jelas adalah suara Momo tadi siang. "_diterima saja..!"_. Akh.. Jangankan untuk untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Ichigo, membayangkan bertemunya saja di sekolah esok pagi Rukia bingung setengah mati. Tapi, memang Rukia ingin mengatakan hal _itu_ pada Ichigo?.

"Ohh.. ayolah kantuk di mana saja kau berada. Serang aku! Aku ingin tidur…!" Rukia membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal, yang membuatnya malah jadi tidak bisa bernafas. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin tidur atau mati.

..ryns..

.

.

.

Tadinya Rukia ingin bolos sekolah saja, kalau mengingat 'tragedi pulang sekolah kemarin'. Tapi, dirinya lebih dulu mengingat kalau ada ulangan matematika Ichimaru-sensei hari ini. Yang semua orang tahu kalau dia sangat _manis_, alias galaknya _nggak_ pakai bohong. Sial.

Niatnya ingin melepas lelah, setelah ulangan tadi. Rukia pergi ke atap saat istirahat pertama. Rukia heran. Tadi, dia tidak melihat Hitsugaya berada di kelas, berani juga dia tidak masuk saat ulangan. Mentang-mentang pintar.

KLEKK..

Serius, tujuan utamanya ke atap hanyalah melepas lelah. Bukan, bukan untuk bertemu dengan_nya._ Ichigo Kurosaki, yang sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. "_Demi hujan dan awan mendung._ Kami-sama,_ aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Untuk saat ini tapi tidak selamanya juga _sih_._" Rukia yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu sambil memejamkan mata, segera tersadar dan kabur.

"Tunggu, Rukia..!" sayangnya kali ini Ichigo berhasil memenahannya. Satu tangan Ichigo mengepal pada pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. "Kira harus bicara.."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di atas atap dengan jarak yang emm.. lumayan jauh. Rukia yang memintanya, tentu saja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya, aku tidak ingin ada salah paham." Ucap Ichigo sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Cepat." Jawab Rukia sekedarnya.

Ichigo mengmbil nafas sejenak. "Toushirou itu aslinya sangat amat sekali sungguh pemalu. Ke _cool_-annya itu yang menjadikannya judes setengah mati hanya untuk memanipulasi. Toushirou tidak begitu mudah mengungkapkan, Rukia." Ichigo menghela nafas sebentar. "Itulah sebabnya aku mengirimmu e-mail yang menyudut ke arah kalau Toushirou-lah pengirimnya. Dan aku berhasil." Diakhir kalimatnya Ichigo tersenyum senang.

"Aku bingung." Satu tanggap Rukia

Seketika senyum diwajah Ichigo memudar "Biar ku perjelas." Ucap Ichigo. "Toushirou itu… Toushirou suka padamu." Kejutan apa lagi sekarang? Ini semua sungguh membuat Rukia bingung.

"Kau bercanda." Ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Kalau kelihatannya aku memang seperti itu, berarti kamu butuh kacamata."

"Tapi, kamu gugup. Saat berhadapan dengaku?" Rukia bingung.

"Itu karena aku takut, takut kalau kamu sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jadi, aku selalu gugup saat bertemu denganmu." Jelas Ichigo, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Tapi kamu bilang, kamu ingin menjadi Pangeran Es untuk Putri Salju sepertiku?" tanya Rukia tak habis pikir.

Ichigo tertawa. "Seseorang, Rukia. Aku bilang seseorang, bukan aku. Kamu pasti salah dengar." Rukia cemberut. "Lagi pula saat itu aku belum selesai bicara, kamu langsung kabur. Tadinya aku ingin bilang. '_Karena ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi Pangeran Es untuk Putri Salju sepertimu, Rukia. Yaitu, Toushirou._' Hmm..?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan masih tertawa puas sekali. Sungguh gombal _banget,_ Ichigo.

"Jadi aku selama ini dikerjain? Olehmu? KURANG AJAR..!"

"Aku padahal sudah pernah bilang dengannya tentang ini, jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku mengirimu e-mail itu. Tapi, sayangnya saat itu masih berupa candaan. Dan, aku juga tak menyangka kalau ini akan berhasil. Tapi, tahu sendiri Toushirou tidak pedulian. Makanya, mungkin dia lupa tentang hal ini." Ucap Ichigo tidak memperdulikan amarah Rukia.

"Jadi, kamu tidak suka padaku?" kontan pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo menyerigai.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Pertanyaan kamu itu seperti seseorang sedang patah hati." goda Ichigo.

Mata Rukia melotot seketika. "Jangan ge-er..! aku malah sangat berterima kasih." Feeling Momo salah besar.

"Terima kasih kembali." Jawab Ichigo sambil cemberut.

Setelah agak lama, Ichigo membuka suara lagi. "Kalau kamu, menyukai Toushirou juga atau tidak?" Dorr.. dengan ditanya seperti itu wajah Rukia malah berubah jadi _Chappy rebus_.

Rukia diam.

"Ohya, Rukia." Ichigo untuk pertama kali sejak awal pembicaraan menatap Rukia, akhirnya. Ini tandanya serius. "Aku punya 2 berita, untuk mu. Kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kamu ingin aku terlebih dulu menyampaikan yang mana?"

"Kabar buruk dulu saja. Aku tidak ingin dihempaskan setelah sebelumnya terbang." Jawab Rukia jutek, rupanya dia masih sedikit kesal.

"Toushirou kecelakaan mobil tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah."

_"APA?"_ Teriak Rukia dalam hati, sedangkan matanya terbelak. Saat itu juga, Rukia segera bergegas turun dari atap.

"Tunggu, Rukia! Kamu melupakan kabar baiknya!" Ucap Ichigo sambil mengejar.

"_Je ne se soucie pas de ça!_" teriak Rukia.

"Wahh, ternyata kau sudah mepelajarinya.!" Decak Ichigo kagum "Eh..! Tapi serius. Kabar baiknya, aku sudah memiliki pacar." Seketika Rukia berhenti.

"Benarkah? Tampang sepertimu ada yang mau?" Ucap Rukia tidak percaya, yang lebih menjurus meremehkan. Ichigo memasang tampang membunuh. "Oke, maaf."

"Sungguh, kamu pikir dari mana aku dapat berbahasa Perancis? Aku belajar bahasa itu karena pacarku tinggal di Paris."

"Hitsugaya-san, dirawat di mana?" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan yang lebih penting, sekarang keduanya ada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rumah Sakit Umum Karakura." Blaam..! pintu taksi ditutup oleh Rukia, Ichigo ditinggal.

"Haduh, cewek ini..!" mau tidak mau, Ichigo menyusul menggunakan motornya.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

Aksi kejar-kejaran yang terjadi di SMU Karakura berlanjut setelah Rukia turun dari taksinya. Ichigo santai mengejarnya. "Kamar Tulip 249, lantai 3." Ucap Ichigo saat Rukia berusaha ke meja resepsionis dan akhirnya tidak jadi.

Sampailah mereka di lantai 3.

BRAAKKK…

Sungguh, sang empunya kamar sangat terkejut saat tahu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya sangat begitu kasar. Tamu tidak tahu sopan santun. Dan, jangan salah Ichigo juga sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Rukia membuka –mendobrak pintu kamar rawat sahabatnya. Macho _banget._

"Kuchiki?" ucap Hitsugya bingung.

Rukia malah memasang wajah lebih bingung, Hitsugaya baik-baik saja. Itu yang terlihat saat ini. Dirinya segera menatap Ichigo, minta penjelasan. "Kecelakaan itu hanya menyebabkan kaki Tooushiro retak ringan. Jadi, hanya perlu di_gips_ untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan, tidak boleh berjalan dulu." Jelas Ichigo sambil terus tersenyum puas atas kepanikan Rukia tadi.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kamu tidak menanyakan hal itu." Lanjut Ichigo lagi, tanpa rasa bersalah. Sukses lagi mengerjai Rukia.

Serius, Rukia ingin pergi sekarang. "Tunggu, Kuchiki." Tapi Hitsugaya yang berada di kursi roda menahannya.

"Aku ingin menelepon pacarku dulu, Inoue." Ucap Ichigo kemudian berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Rukia dan Hitsugaya, di kamar, berdua, saja.

.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki, aku ingin berbicara satu hal padamu." Ucap Hitsugaya canggung. "Penting." Lanjutnya.

"A.. ada apa, Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Rukia tak kalah canggung. Lucu sekali.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak bisa basa-basi. Dan, tidak suka mengulangnya." Hitsugaya menarik nafas sebentar. "Je t'aime. Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil perlahan memegang erat tangan Rukia.

BUSHHH…..~

Seketika wajah Rukia merah padam. "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku tidak suka mengulang hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?" Bisik Hitsugaya. Walaupun memcoba tenang, tetap saja "_Gugup tanda cinta"_ sedang berlaku disini.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar, Hitsugaya-san." Ucap Rukia masih sedikit terkejut.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Kuchiki."

Dibilang seperti itu malah menambah tinggkat rona merah di wajahnya. "Kau juga begitu, Hitsugaya-san." Balas Rukia mencoba tidak gugup. Nyatanya Hitsugaya kelihatan tenang sekali, walaupun wajahnya sedikit memerah. _Kelihatannya._

"Ini." Hitsugaya diam sejenak, tidak yakin harus mengatakan hal ini. "Ini karena aku demam. Demam cinta padamu." Sungguh, Demi Naga Air dan Naga Api. Ini adalah hasil _belajar_ bersama Ichigo kemarin.

Rukia terkejut, pernyataan kalau Hisugaya _masih_ polos dan _mustahil_ menggombal hilang sudah. "_Ichigo kau apakan sahabatmu sampai seperti ini?_" ungkap Rukia dalam hati.

Tapi, walaupun begitu Rukia suka.. "Je t'aime trop, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Balas Rukia tersenyum, Hitsugaya memeluknya senang. "Dan, jangan menggombal lagi." lanjut Rukia dalam bisikan.

Segera saja Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya. "Tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Hitsugaya sambil membuang wajah, malu. Rukia sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan tawanya. _"Ku bunuh kau, Ichigo!" _ umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"**L'amour est l'immortalité. Et, je veux être avec vous avec l'amour éternel."**

.. The End ..

* * *

Tidak bisa berbicara, apa-apa lagi..

Tentang ending-nya.. *nutup muka, ikutan malu* haduuhh, saya memang tidak berbakat di romance ya? Hehe.. galagilagideh ^^v

Beginilah ending-nya ^^v _no flame, please? Thanks.._ :*

Hanya bisa mengucapkan, banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang telah membacanya ^^

Untuk Ray-san dan Ri-chan balasan review sudah masuk di inbox masing-masing :).

Dan, untuk Anna-chan : ini sudah upadate, terimakasih reviewnya :)

Tak lupa kepada silent readers (_kalau ada_) yang juga menyempatkan membaca, terima kasih. ^^

Dan, yang terakhir untuk **Amour**..

**^^ . Review Please. ^^**

**.**

**.**

Oh ya.. ini arti dari bahasa Perancis di atas, silakan dibaca.. :)

_- Je ne se soucie pas de ça! : _Aku tidak peduli..!

_- Je t'aime :_ Aku cinta padamu.

_- Je t'aime trop :_ Aku cinta padamu juga.

_-..Salam Ryn-s ..-_


End file.
